iPod Challenge
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: I've resurrected an old challenge to make up for my absence! Enjoy!


**Soooooo I haven't updated since - January? Sorry guys, major friend and boy drama since I last updated. For this long past due fanfic, I decided to do the iPod music shuffle one shot challenge. I'll try to update BML and FD, but no promises. And I actually want to write an Avengers fic but I should finish the ones I'm working on now. AHHHHHHHH procrastination will be the death of me. I think I need serious help. Preferably before I start high school.**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **You can only work on the story for however long the song is (which: AHHHH)**

 **No skipping or pausing**

 **Plot must have some relation to the lyrics of the song**

 **So here we go:**

 **Fix You by Coldplay**

Clary sighed. How could this day be any worse?

First, she spilled her breakfast on a very important spell book in the Institute's library, and later, when she had gone demon hunting with Isabelle and Jace, she almost got sliced in half. Thank goodness, Jace saved her in time. But to top it all off, at Magnus's party earlier that night, she accidentally spilled a weird glass of blue liquid on Alec, causing him to turn into a cat! It took them three whole hours to track down the man turned cat, and by the time they did, he was in the middle of taking down a gang of alley cats!

Clary was so deep in thought, she didn't notice a certain golden haired Shadowhunter sit down next to her.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea." she replied sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" Jace asked Clary, trying to meet her eyes.

Clary avoided looking into his eyes. "Its just-" she sighed once again. "Sometimes I try to be like you and Isabelle and Alec, all graceful and perfect, like how a real Shadowhunter should be. But sometimes it's hard because then I remember I'm different, I didn't have all the training, the stuff you all had," she explained sadly.

"You are different." Jace agreed. "But just because you are a Shadowhunter doesn't mean you have to be like me or the Lightwoods. You are Clary, a Shadowhunter, no matter how clumsy and imperfect you are."

Clary smiled. Jace always knew what to say.

 **Roar by Katy Perry**

Clary smiled to herself. A year or two ago, she would have hesitated at the thought of fighting demons and killing them. But now she would jump at the opportunity to do anything of the sort.

Looking back, a lot of things had changed in the past years. One major one was becoming a Shadowhunter, obviously, but meeting Jace and the Lightwoods were high on her list as well.

Clary herself had changed as well. No longer was she a stick figure of a girl, but she was a strong, confident woman, ready to take on the world.

Simon himself had changed, probably much more than Clary had. For one thing, he was a vampire, but he was a lot more outgoing and, well, Clary couldn't describe what else had changed about Simon, but she could tell it was something good.

As far as Clary was concerned, as long as she had Simon, the Lightwoods, and her Jace by her side, the world could throw anything at her. She was ready.

 **See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**

Clary gave Jace a half-hearted smile. "Do you have your toothbrush? And a warm coat?"

Jace answered her questions with a tender kiss. "Yes, I have everything I need."

The blonde took a step closer to his petite wife and put a hand on her cheek. "I'll only be gone for a month, love. And Alicante is completely safe."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "That's what we thought last time. And look how that turned out."

Jace smiled. "This time is different. I'll be surrounded by highly trained Shadowhunters, and if anything happens, I'll call you." Clary reached up on her toes to clutch the collar of his jacket. "I think it's absolutely ridiculous you won't let me come with you."

Jace gave her a pointed look and reached down to caress her expanding stomach. "You know why. You will be safe in the Institute, and Alec and Magnus have agreed to take care of you while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Clary said with indignation.

Jace sighed and gave her another kiss. "I really have to go. I'll call you when I arrive?"

Clary gave him a big grin. "Give Julian and Emma my best."

 **Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen**

A young girl with red hair skipped through a blanket of colorful trees, giving the branches a soft caress as she passed them. Finally, she reached her destination; a small pond surrounded by shiny stones of all shapes and sizes. A small canopy of leaves hung above the pond, only letting a few patches of sunlight through.

The girl turned to the boy behind her, the rays of light creating a halo around both of their heads.

With giddy smiles on their faces, they rushed toward the pond and jumped in. They kicked and splashed about, occasionally dunking their heads underwater.

Once underwater, the two would sink lower and lower beneath the surface. The girl turned to the boy and smiled, making his heart skip a beat. He reached forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips, making her turn the color of her hair.

 **So there's that. Hopefully, that will hold you guys over until my next update. Again, sorry about my procrastination, it's a disease that has no cure. I'm supposed to go to a pool party later, but it's RAINING. IN JULY. WHY?**

 **Wait no it's sunny now. Why is North Carolina weather so wishy washy? *cries***

 **Welp that's it for this story. I may or may not update later today, it really just depends on my mood.**

 **Until then,**

 **cw.**


End file.
